Mr Taxi
by swaggysuga
Summary: Kim Taehyung sedang ingin kembali ke rumah ketika seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela taksinya, memaksa untuk membawa dirinya pergi dari sana. "P—please, leave this place as fast as you can." TaeGi / Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi / Seme!Taehyung / Uke!Yoongi / T / bxb


_"_ _You'll always have my back."_

 **Mr. Taxi**

 ** _swaggysuga_**

 **Kim Taehyung / Min Yoongi**

 **Taegi / T**

 ** _sorry for typos and boring plot_** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoahm…"

Seorang pemuda berusia 25 tahun sedang bersandar santai di kursi kemudi sebuah taksi berwarna kuning dengan semburat oranye. Ia melipat salah satu kakinya ke jok mobil setelah melepas kedua sepatunya. Hari sudah hampir tengah malam. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11:43.

"Seharian ini baru dapat empat orang pelanggan. Salah satunya mabuk pula," ia menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah. Tangannya ia julurkan untuk meraih boneka beruang berwarna merah muda milik adik satu-satunya. Nampaknya tertinggal ketika ia membawa adiknya jalan-jalan keliling New York. Ia menekan perut boneka, membuat boneka canggih itu menggemakan suara.

"Kim Taehyung Oppa, _hwaiting_!"

Itu suara adiknya, penyemangatnya ketika sedang lelah. Ya, ia memiliki adik yang harus diberinya makan, perhatian, pendidikan dan lainnya. Taehyung mewarisi darah Korea Selatan dari Ayahnya, dan darah Amerika dari Ibunya. Lima tahun lalu, Ayahnya yang seorang sopir taksi meninggal karena penyakit jantung, dan dua tahun kemudian Ibunya menikah lagi dengan orang yang menolak kedua putra putrinya. Sayang seribu sayang, sang Ibu lebih memilih untuk pergi bersama lelaki brengsek yang tahunya hanya judi dan mabuk, makanya Taehyung benci orang mabuk.

Taehyung sekarang terpaksa bekerja sebagai sopir taksi menggantikan Ayahnya di jalanan New York untuk menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya setelah memilih untuk putus sekolah. Padahal, otaknya bisa dibilang cemerlang, namun ia merelakan masa depannya dan bekerja banting tulang untuk adiknya. Apalah daya, ia ingin adiknya tidak memiliki hidup seperti dirinya.

Ia membayangkan wajah bahagia adiknya yang sekarang sedang dititipkan kepada Seokjin, tetangga mereka yang seorang penulis di apartemen kumuh yang mereka tempati. Ia harus segera pulang karena merasa sudah terlalu merepotkan Seokjin, meskipun ia tahu adiknya adalah tipikal bocah yang akan duduk tenang dan takkan mengganggu siapapun.

Baru saja Taehyung menurunkan kakinya, mengunci semua pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk men- _starter_ taksinya, seorang pemuda berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya. Ia menggedor-gedor jendela taksi, memohon agar dibukakan dengan wajah panik. Taehyung dengan sigap membuka kunci pintu penumpang, membiarkan pemuda itu masuk.

" _P—please, leave this place as fast as you can,_ " mohon pemuda itu dengan suara bergetar.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Taehyung segera menginjak pedal gas dan pergi kemanapun ia mau. Tak lagi ia banyak bertanya, dengan fokus ia segera melarikan taksinya secepat yang ia bisa, membelah jalanan New York yang masih ramai oleh kendaraan.

Jarak mereka sudah terhitung jauh dari tempat awal. Setelah dua puluh menit kakinya bergantian menginjak pedal gas dan rem, Taehyung pun memperlambat laju mobil dan melirik sosok pemuda yang tadi masuk ke taksinya dengan terburu-buru lewat spion. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika didapatinya wajah pemuda itu lebam di bagian mata kanan, pipinya dialiri airmata. Lehernya yang putih bersih dipenuhi oleh tanda-tanda merah.

Pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang familiar, orang Korea jugakah? Ia penasaran, namun sepertinya pemuda itu masih enggan diajak bicara.

" _Where will you go, Sir_?"

" _I don't know… I ran away from my own house_ ," tatapan pemuda itu kosong. " _Would you mind if we take a quick stop to the minimarket?_ "

" _No, Sir._ "

Taehyung meminggirkan mobilnya di salah satu _minimarket_. Yoongi turun dengan langkah terhuyung dan masuk ke dalam _minimarket_. Rasa iba Taehyung mengambil alih. Ia segera mematikan mesin taksi—peduli setan dengan argo, ia bahkan belum sempat menyalakannya tadi—dan masuk ke dalam menemani penumpangnya yang tampak kewalahan.

Pemuda itu mengambil sebotol obat antiseptik dan plester luka, hampir saja terjatuh ketika dengan cepat Taehyung memegangi sebelah lengannya, mencegahnya untuk tidak ambruk ke lantai. Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu bertubuh lebih mungil darinya.

" _Let me help you._ "

Taehyung membantu pemuda itu berdiri tegap dan memegang barang-barang yang tadi diambilnya. Ia lalu mengambil kapas dan sebotol air mineral, pergi ke kasir dan membayarkan uang sejumlah harga barang tersebut.

Kini Taehyung bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah pemuda itu. Ia memiliki mata yang Taehyung yakini pasti terbiasa berbinar dengan indah, namun sekarang binarnya memudar dengan lebam di sekelilingnya. Selain itu bekas luka di kakinya yang hanya dibalut celana pendek, memar-memar di kulitnya yang tidak tertutupi _fabric_ memperjelas fakta bahwa pemuda ini mengalami kekerasan, sangat kentara di atas kulitnya yang seputih salju.

Taehyung menuntun pemuda itu ke salah satu kursi di depan minimarket. Si pemuda menurut saja, mungkin karena kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis.

 _"_ _Here, take a seat."_

Pemuda itu pun duduk dengan perlahan. Taehyung berlutut di depan pemuda itu, dan dengan telaten membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi air, lalu membubuhkan antiseptik dan menutup luka-luka itu dengan plester luka. Pemuda itu meringis setiap kali Taehyung menyentuh luka-lukanya.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka-luka di kaki dan tangan si pemuda, Taehyung berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya, membantu pemuda itu berdiri. Taehyung pun beranjak ke taksinya, diikuti oleh pemuda itu. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam, demi menjawab rasa penasarannya, Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" _Sorry, but… are you a Korean_?"

Si pemuda tampak terkejut, namun ia akhirnya mengangguk.

" _Do I really look like a Korean_?" ujar si pemuda sambil terkekeh.

"Ya, begitulah. Setiap hari bercermin membuatku hapal dengan tipikal wajah orang Korea," Taehyung akhirnya berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. "Siapa namamu?"

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi."

"Yoongi-ssi, apa kau keberatan jika kuajak ke apartemenku? Kurasa luka-lukamu masih butuh diobati," tawar Taehyung.

Yoongi tersenyum samar. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Tawaranmu membuatku tak lagi kebingungan," entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Taehyung bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah," Taehyung segera melajukan mobilnya ke apartemennya.

 ** _—_** ** _—_**

Keduanya tiba di apartemen tiga lantai yang bisa dibilang bobrok, dengan cat yang terkelupas dimana-mana dan bangunan yang tampaknya akan rubuh jika Optimus Prime tidak sengaja menyenggolnya.

Yoongi ikut saja ketika Taehyung membuka pintu utama dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Netranya memandang sekeliling, miris ketika tahu 'penyelamat'-nya tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Mereka pun sampai di depan salah satu pintu kedua dari ujung lorong. Taehyung mengetuk pintu kayu reyot itu dan tak lama muncul seorang pemuda yang Yoongi perkirakan tidak jauh usianya dari dirinya.

" _Welcome home_ , Taehyung," sambutnya dengan senyum lebar. "Oh, kau membawa teman?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Yah, dia akan menginap di sini. Hyung, kenalkan, Min Yoongi. Dia orang Korea, sama seperti kita."

" _What a surprise_! Min Yoongi, aku Kim Seokjin, tetangga Taehyung. Senang bertemu denganmu," Seokjin membungkukkan tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

"Hyung, apakah Haeun sudah tidur?"

"Ya, dia tidur setelah kutemani menonton kartun Powerpuff Girls dan kelelahan karena berguling-guling di lantai meniru si bocah-bocah _superhero_ itu," Seokjin terbahak mengingat kelakuan dari adik perempuan Taehyung.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu aku lagi-lagi harus berterima kasih banyak padamu, hyung."

"Kau ini seperti orang lain saja. Sudah, sana masuk. Yoongi kelihatannya butuh istirahat. Aku pulang dulu."

Seokjin berlalu setelah menepuk pundak rapuh Yoongi. Taehyung pun mempersilakan Yoongi masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam, dan membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu semakin iba melihat kondisi apartemen yang ditempati Taehyung itu. Sangat tidak layak, dengan tembok yang retak disana-sini, cat putih yang mengusam dan terkelupas dimana-mana, sofa panjang butut yang bolong di berbagai sisi juga televisi kecil dan jelek yang terletak asal di seberang sofa, tanpa meja alias di atas lantai.

Di sudut lain, ada dapur kecil yang berhubungan dengan kamar mandi. Dapur itu cukup bersih, begitu juga dengan kamar mandinya. Mungkin Taehyung berusaha menjaga kebersihannya karena ada adik yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Sebentar, duduklah di sini," Taehyung menunjuk sofa rombeng dan kemudian berjalan keluar. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali dengan satu baskom berisi air dingin dan kain lap. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya heran, bertanya untuk apa Taehyung membawa benda-benda itu.

"Untuk mengompres lebam di tubuhmu. Tahan sebentar, ya," Taehyung duduk di sebelah Yoongi dan mulai menempelkan lap yang sudah direndam air dingin ke lebam di mata kanan Yoongi dengan hati-hati. Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit. Namun ia menikmati perlakuan Taehyung yang mengobatinya dengan penuh perhatian sedari tadi. Taehyung pun begitu, ia merasa senang karena dipercaya Yoongi untuk mengobati luka-luka di tubuh pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Taehyung pun menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah merasa Yoongi mulai rileks. Ia tersenyum dan menyerahkan baskom dan lap itu ke tangan Yoongi.

"Kalau masih ada bagian yang lebam, kompreslah dengan lap ini. Sekarang kau tidur di kamarku, biar aku tidur di sofa ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan tidur dengan adikku?"

Yoongi menggeleng kuat. "Jangan, Taehyung-ssi. Aku saja yang tidur di sofa itu."

"Dengan kondisi yang seperti itu? Kau yakin?" nampaknya Taehyung sedang tak ingin dibantah.

Yoongi menundukkan kepala, sadar bahwa luka-luka dan lebam di tubuhnya bisa saja semakin parah jika ia tidak mengikuti saran Taehyung. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, ia mengangguk.

"Pakaianmu juga penuh noda darah dan kotor, pakai bajuku saja ya? Meskipun baju-bajuku kurang bagus, tapi kalau kau yang pakai pasti jadi sedikit bagus," canda Taehyung.

Mau tak mau Yoongi tersenyum, lagi-lagi ia tak menolak. Taehyung segera masuk ke kamar dan keluar dengan membawa pakaian lengkap dengan dalaman yang belum dia pakai.

" _Underwear_ -nya… masih baru, kok," Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya _awkward_.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya terkekeh, dan menerima pemberian Taehyung setelah meletakkan baskom dan lap di tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Taehyung-ssi."

"Ya, gantilah di sini, biar aku keluar dulu."

Tergesa-gesa Taehyung keluar, menyisakan Yoongi sendirian di ruangan. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pemberian Taehyung, kaos putih polos dengan _jogger pants_ abu-abu berbahan katun yang sedikit kebesaran dan nyaman digunakan. Setiap kali _fabric_ dari pakaian itu menyenggol lukanya, Yoongi akan meringis atau mengaduh. Ternyata rasanya masih sakit sekali meskipun sudah ditutupi plester luka, belum lagi lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Selesai. Yoongi pun tersenyum melihat penampilan barunya. Ia melipat baju yang tadi dipakainya dan kembali memandang sekelilingnya. _Kemana orangtua mereka? Apakah mereka tinggal di sini sendirian?_

Namun ia merasa tidak etis untuk bertanya hal seperti itu. Diputuskannya untuk membuka pintu, meminta Taehyung masuk ke dalam.

"Sekarang kau masuk ke kamar, lalu tidur," ujar Taehyung sambil menggiring Yoongi ke dalam kamar.

Yoongi mendapati sesosok mungil di ranjang yang terlelap damai dengan posisi telentang. Taehyung menghampiri anak itu dan membelai pucuk kepalanya, menyempatkan untuk mencium keningnya. Yoongi tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang tampak sangat menyayangi adiknya. Kemudian Taehyung beralih kepada Yoongi.

"Tidurlah di sebelahnya, Yoongi-ssi. Kalau sudah tidur, tubuhnya akan sedikit sekali bergerak. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan tersenggol olehnya."

"Tidak apa, jangan khawatir. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak Taehyung-ssi."

"Taehyung saja. Aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil secara formal dalam bahasa Korea di tanah New York dan kuharap kau pun tak keberatan kupanggil tanpa embel-embel lainnya," kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Aku keluar dulu, selamat malam, Yoongi."

"Selamat malam, Taehyung."

 ** _—_** ** _—_**

Mentari sudah menampakkan wajahnya, menyinari Kota New York dengan berani. Taehyung melongok ke dalam kamar dengan hati-hati. Dilihatnya Yoongi tertidur lelap bersama adiknya, Haeun, dengan posisi berhadapan dan meringkuk. Tampaknya Haeun tidak sadar kalau pemuda di sebelahnya bukan kakaknya. Taehyung terkikik geli menatap mereka berdua.

Enggan mengganggu, ia pun keluar dan mendapati Seokjin berada di depan pintu apartemennya yang tidak tertutup. Tangannya membawa nampan berisi tiga piring roti panggang dengan selai _strawberry_ dan kacang, serta tiga gelas susu.

"Ini sarapan kalian. Jangan makan roti selai _strawberry_ , itu untuk Haeun."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, mengucapkan terima kasih dan menerima nampan tersebut, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di dapur. Seokjin pun kembali ke apartemennya.

Kedua mata Taehyung memandang lapar ke arah roti nan menggoda itu. Segera dicomotnya roti dengan selai kacang dan dimakannya dengan lahap, baru ingat bahwa semalam ia belum sempat makan. Sesudahnya ia menenggak susu dengan barbar, yang penting perut terisi dulu, urusan lain belakangan.

"Sudah kenyang?"

Nyaris saja Taehyung tersedak mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Yoongi, kau mengagetkanku."

"Habis, kau sepertinya makan dengan lahap sekali," Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung dengan senyum mempesonanya. Wajahnya lebih segar daripada kemarin malam, meskipun lebam-lebam belum lenyap dari sana.

"Bagaimana luka-lukamu, sudah membaik?" ujar Taehyung sambil memberikan roti dengan selai kacang pada Yoongi.

"Masih sakit. Tapi sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin," Yoongi mengambil roti itu, bersandar di dinding dan memakannya pelan-pelan, rahangnya masih ngilu. "Kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku bisa mendapat luka-luka itu?"

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk bercerita. Tapi kalau itu membuatmu lega, lakukan saja," Taehyung menatap kedua netra Yoongi yang tampak muram.

Yoongi masih mengunyah rotinya, jelas ia sama laparnya dengan Taehyung.

"Kekasihku, ia memukuliku ketika tahu aku masih menjadi _rapper_ di klub tempatku bekerja."

 _Kekasih? Tidak mungkin wanita punya kekuatan sehebat ini,_ pikir Taehyung. Yoongi seperti bisa menangkap ekspresi pemuda bersurai arang itu.

"Hahaha, ya, kekasihku itu pria. Pria brengsek bernama Jay," Yoongi melirik langit-langit apartemen Taehyung. "Dulu dia baik sekali, sampai-sampai aku rela meninggalkan keluargaku di Boston dan kabur ke New York. Namun setelah Jay mengenal narkoba, dia berubah, sering emosi tidak jelas dan menjadikanku pelampiasan amarahnya."

Mata Taehyung melebar mendengar cerita Yoongi. Sampai sebegitunya pemuda ini kabur demi kekasih yang kini malah menyakitinya? Lagipula bajingan mana yang tega memukuli pemuda sekecil dan seimut ini?

"Kemarin malam, Jay memukuliku karena aku tidak memberinya uang untuknya membeli narkoba. Dia mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku berani macam-macam, jadi aku lebih baik pergi daripada mati konyol di tangannya."

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yoongi menatap netra sekelam malam milik Taehyung.

"Maukah kau mengantarku ke Boston, ke rumah keluargaku?"

 ** _—_** ** _—_**

"Kita mau kemana, Oppa?"

Haeun menatap Yoongi dan Taehyung bergantian. Si kecil itu sudah mendadak akrab dengan Yoongi, menurutnya Yoongi sangat manis sepertinya, meskipun matanya lebam begitu. Ia bahkan memuji Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat bagus dalam balutan kemeja biru muda kebesaran yang dipinjamnya dari Taehyung dan celana _jeans_ Taehyung yang menurut si pemilik sudah _ngatung_ di kakinya, sehingga panjangnya menjadi pas di kaki Yoongi.

Ya, Taehyung mengajaknya untuk pergi dengan Yoongi ke Boston. Sekarang, Haeun sudah sarapan, mandi dan menggunakan kaos dan rok berwarna merah muda. Syukurlah, ini hari Minggu sehingga Haeun tidak perlu bolos dari sekolah untuk mengantar Yoongi.

"Kita mau jalan-jalan ke rumah Yoongi Oppa, Haeun mau, kan?"

"Mau, mau!" Haeun mengangguk antusias, membuat rambut panjangnya bergerak-gerak di punggungnya. "Tapi Haeun mau duduk sama Yoongi Oppa."

"Ya sudah, duduk di belakang ya?"

"Mau dipangku di depan… Haeun mau lihat pemandangan," gadis kecil itu merengek.

"Haeun sayang, Yoongi Oppa sedang sakit, temani Yoongi Oppa di kursi belakang ya? Haeun tetap bisa lihat pemandangan kok," Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Haeun yang cari perhatian kepada Oppa gantengnya yang baru.

"Huuuuh, ya sudah. Haeun duduk di belakang sama Yoongi Oppa."

Keputusan final itu melegakan Taehyung. Yoongi hanya tersenyum geli melihat interaksi keduanya. Sejujurnya, Taehyung tampak sangat _husband-able_ di matanya ketika mengobrol bersama adiknya. Selanjutnya Yoongi menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan bahwa Taehyung akan menjadi suaminya uatu hari nanti.

Mereka masuk ke dalam taksi dengan Taehyung di bangku kemudi. Taehyung lalu menjalankan taksinya. Haeun tampak kegirangan karena bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi Oppa yang manis rupanya dan ramah perilakunya, meskipun pemuda itu nyatanya cukup pendiam. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang teman-temannya, sekolahnya, dan semua kehidupannya dengan bahasa yang dicampur-campur antara bahasa Inggris dan Korea. Yoongi menyimak dengan seksama, tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang yang lain memperhatikan keduanya dari kaca spion sambil tak henti tersenyum.

Sesekali Yoongi memberi tahu arah kepada Taehyung, membuat Taehyung merasa punya _navigator_ pribadi yang luar biasa manis. Perjalanan ditempuh hampir empat jam, membuat Taehyung cukup lelah juga. Sementara Haeun sudah terlelap di samping Yoongi.

"Kita sampai sebentar lagi," gumam Yoongi.

Pemandangan Ibu kota Massachusetts itu membuat Taehyung mendapat pengalaman baru. Seumur-umur ia baru kembali ke Boston sejak Nenek dari pihak Ibunya yang berdomisili di Kota ini meninggal tujuh tahun lalu. Lalu dirinya mendengar kabar pengeboman yang menggemparkan dunia tahun 2013 kala _marathon_ di Kota ini membuatnya ngeri untuk menginjakkan kaki kembali. Namun takdir membawanya kemari bersama pemuda yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui latar belakangnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengarahkan Taehyung ke sebuah jalan yang dipenuhi pepohonan rindang. Rumah-rumah berjejer apik dan teratur.

"Itu, rumahku di depan sana."

Yoongi menunjuk rumah bertingkat dua yang didominasi warna putih dan gold tanpa pagar. Taehyung menghentikan taksinya tepat di depan rumah Yoongi. Ia lalu meminta Yoongi untuk membangunkan adiknya, dan Haeun langsung bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya tanpa rewel.

Namun si penghuni rumah tak kunjung turun dari taksinya.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai."

"Aku takut, Taehyung," suara Yoongi gemetar. Tidak pulang ke rumah dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama ternyata membuatnya gentar.

Tangan Taehyung meraih kedua punggung tangan Yoongi di pangkuannya, dan dielusnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak usah takut, ayo masuk bersamaku."

"Tapi Ayahku galak sekali," Yoongi meringis membayangkan amarah dan amukan Ayahnya.

"Kemarahan seorang Ayah tidak akan lebih besar dari kerinduannya untuk bertemu anaknya yang sudah lama hilang," Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan.

Agaknya keberanian Yoongi mulai kembali. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum mantap. Ia pun keluar ditemani oleh Taehyung dan Haeun mengekor di belakang mereka. Dengan ragu Yoongi menekan tombol bel yang ada di samping pintu rumahnya.

Langkah kaki terdengar. Yoongi semakin mencengkeram lengan jaket Taehyung. Kecemasan Yoongi rupanya menular juga pada Taehyung, ia mengepalkan tangannya, ngeri dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Yoongi.

Pintu terbuka. Wajah seorang lelaki paruh baya berkacamata muncul dari balik pintu. Wajahnya sungguh terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Dari pandangan matanya, Taehyung bisa menebak bahwa ini adalah Ayah yang ditakuti oleh Yoongi.

"Yoon—Yoongi? Ini kau kan?!"

Kedua tangannya meraih wajah Yoongi dengan gemetar. Air bening sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi, dirinya langsung memegang kedua tangan Ayahnya yang menangkup pipinya.

Pria itu merengkuh tubuh putranya. "Astaga, Anakku, Anakku," Ayahnya mulai menangis karena menemukan putranya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Papa, maaf, maafkan aku…" gumam Yoongi di tengah isakannya.

"Ada ap—Yoongi?!"

Dua orang lagi datang dan seruan salah satunya mengagetkan Taehyung. Haeun sampai bersembunyi di balik kaki Kakaknya karena terkejut mendengar lengkingannya.

"Anak ini, kau kemana saja?! Kau tidak tahu kami khawatir sampai hampir mati mencarimu?!" gerutu seorang wanita yang Taehyung duga adalah Ibu Yoongi. "Wajahmu ini kenapa, nak?" tuturnya cemas ketika melihat wajah putranya.

"Sudah Ma, yang penting Yoongi sudah kembali. Lain kali saja Mama menyerbu Yoongi," pemuda di sebelahnya mengusap bahu wanita itu. Ia mengabaikan Ayah-Anak yang sedang berpelukan seperti Teletubbies di depannya dan beralih pada Taehyung. "Omong-omong, kau siapa?"

Ibunya, yang baru sadar ada orang asing di antara mereka langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk wajah Taehyung dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau! Kau pasti orang yang membawa Yoongiku kabur, kan?! Ayo mengaku!"

"Ma…" suara serak Yoongi terdengar. Ayahnya melepaskan pelukannya, memberi kesempatan putranya untuk bicara. "Ini Kim Taehyung, orang yang menyelamatkan dan mengobatiku, bahkan memberi tempat tinggal semalam tadi."

Taehyung lega karena tidak harus mengatakan apa-apa tentang tuduhan tak berdasar yang dialamatkan padanya. Ibu Yoongi melunak dan menunduk malu, merasa tak enak karena telah membentak Taehyung barusan.

"Selamat siang, aku Kim Taehyung dan ini adikku, Kim Haeun," Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya, diikuti oleh Adiknya dengan takut-takut.

"Sudah, sekarang kalian sediakan makanan yang enak untuk mereka," titah Ayahnya kepada istri dan anaknya yang lain. "Ayo, kalian juga masuk," ajaknya pada Taehyung dan adiknya.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar sekali, Taehyung sangat senang melihatnya karena sedari kemarin ia terus bermuram durja. Jika tertawa pun seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kulihat yang galak itu malah Ibumu," bisik Taehyung hati-hati.

"Sepertinya ada hal-hal yang kulewatkan sejak aku kabur ke New York. Jiwa mereka tertukar, mungkin?" Yoongi tertawa kecil.

Ayah Yoongi mengajak mereka untuk duduk di sofa nan nyaman. Tangannya tak lepas dari tubuh Yoongi, entah itu mengusak kepala Putranya, memegangi tangannya ataupun merangkulnya. Taehyung jadi ingat Ayahnya jika sudah melihat interaksi seperti itu. Ayahnya yang penuh kasih sayang dan berhati murni, si pendiam yang senang membacakan cerita ketika ia kecil.

Ia melirik adiknya. Nampak dari binar matanya, Haeun pun mendambakan sosok Ayah di hidupnya. Maklum, ia ditinggalkan ketika masih piyik, usianya masih satu tahun. Haeun hanya bisa menghapal wajah Ayahnya melalui foto dan tuturan cerita dari Kakaknya.

"Papa, aku belum memperkenalkan Taehyung secara detail, ya?"

Perkataan Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Pemuda bermata tajam itu memandang Yoongi dan Ayahnya bergantian.

"Taehyung ini sopir taksi di dekat rumah yang kutempati bersama pacarku," Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk bercerita. "Waktu itu, pacarku melakukan kekerasan kepadaku dan aku lari, lalu bertemu dengannya dan memintanya untuk membawaku pergi dari sana. Taehyung dengan baik hati malah menawariku tinggal sementara di apartemennya, bahkan mengobati luka-lukaku."

Senyum bangga Taehyung mengembang mendengar apa yang diujarkan Yoongi kepada Ayahnya. Sang Ayah manggut-manggut paham.

"Lalu, siapa brengsek yang berani membuatmu seperti ini? Akan kubawa dia ke meja hijau," Ayahnya geram.

"Kalau Papa mau menuntutnya, silakan saja," dengan cuek Yoongi menjawab. "Akan kuantar para aparat itu ke rumahnya."

"Kita harus visum ke laboratorium jika kau sudah merasa siap," Ayahnya bangkit berdiri. "Sekarang kita makan dulu. Sepertinya makanan sudah siap."

Yoongi, Taehyung dan Haeun mengikuti Ayah Yoongi menuju ruang makan. Rumah itu luas, rapi dan bersih dengan karpet yang melapisi lantainya. Kakak beradik Kim sedari tadi berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh benda apapun di rumah itu. Dalam hati Taehyung bersumpah tak akan kabur apalagi demi seseorang yang tidak jelas jika ia memiliki rumah senyaman ini. Rumah Yoongi mengagumkan jika dibandingkan dengan apartemen bobrok milik mereka.

Sekali lagi kedua penyandang marga Kim itu melongo karena makanan yang sungguh enak ada di depan mata mereka. Rolade, salad, pasta dan lain-lain yang mereka tak berani bayangkan. Selama ini mereka hanya makan roti pemberian Seokjin, atau kalau Taehyung sedang beruntung, mereka bisa makan sedikit sayuran dan ayam goreng kesukaan Haeun, tentunya dengan porsi yang tak seberapa. Kadang mereka menahan lapar di kala malam demi menyisihkan uang untuk kebutuhan lainnya.

Melihat kedua tamunya hanya bengong, Yoongi segera menarik tangan Taehyung dan Haeun.

"Ayo, ambil semua yang kalian suka."

"Ah, terima kasih," Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sementara Haeun hanya menggamit tangan Yoongi erat. Yoongi tersenyum ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Haeun, Oppa rasa Oppa sudah baikan. Oppa bisa memangku sambil menyuapi Haeun sekarang," Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi, lalu membawa Haeun ke dalam pangkuannya. Gadis kecil itu bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

"Dia selalu ingin adik perempuan," Ibunya angkat suara sambil tersenyum. "Punya kakak lelaki yang terlalu _cool_ nampaknya kurang menyenangkan. Bukan begitu, Jaebum?"

"Terserah Mama saja," balas pemuda bernama Jaebum malas. Ayah Ibunya hanya tertawa. Sementara Yoongi sibuk menyisiri rambut Haeun dengan jari-jarinya.

Melalui keluarga ini, Taehyung merasakan kehangatan yang sudah terlampau lama tidak dirasakannya. Ia ingin sekali menangis, namun rasa malunya masih mendominasi dan membuatnya tidak jadi meneteskan airmata. Taehyung hanya menggigit bibirnya, mencoba meminimalisir nyeri sekaligus hampa di dadanya.

Ibu Yoongi memberikan segala jenis makanan ke dalam piring Taehyung dan Haeun. Keduanya harus makan banyak, menurut beliau. Sedari tadi Taehyung hanya berterima kasih, dan memakan makanan itu dengan sungkan. Beda dengan Haeun yang tampak semangat karena disuapi oleh Oppa baru favoritnya. Mereka bercakap-cakap di sela makan siang non-formal ini, Taehyung menyimak sambil sesekali tertawa jika ada sesuatu yang lucu atau ketika mereka memuji Haeun yang pintar.

Acara makan selesai. Yoongi menurunkan Haeun dari pangkuannya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Taehyung, bisa kita mengobrol sebentar?"

Yang diajak mengiyakan, melepaskan diri dari kursi dan mengangguk pamit sejenak kepada keluarga Yoongi. Haeun pun mengerti Yoongi butuh waktu pribadi dengan Kakaknya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sampai ke taman belakang rumah. Tangan rapuh Yoongi mengajak Taehyung untuk duduk di kursi berwarna putih yang diletakkan berhadapan. Sekali lagi, Taehyung dibuat kagum oleh betapa cantiknya rumah keluarga Yoongi.

"Taehyung," Yoongi tersenyum di sela ucapannya. "Aku sangat, sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau boleh meminta apa saja padaku untuk membalas kebaikanmu. Yah, meskipun tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku, sih."

Pemuda bermarga Kim mengaitkan jari-jarinya dan memandang Yoongi dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membalas apapun yang sudah kulakukan, karena aku melakukannya dengan rela hati dan tanpa mengharap imbalan," Taehyung mulai berpuisi berlebihan. "Tapi, kalau boleh, aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu."

Yoongi memajukan tubuhnya, menunggu. "Apa? Sebutkan saja."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyingkirkan poni Yoongi yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik, jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, karena aku mungkin tidak akan muncul lagi untuk menyelamatkanmu," Taehyung berkata pelan dan lamat-lamat, agar semua pesannya bisa dicamkan oleh Yoongi. Ia memindahkan tangannya ke bahu sempit Yoongi.

Si mungil menatap obsidian gelap Taehyung, seolah mengisahkan kelam nasib yang ia jalani. Jari-jarinya terangkat, mengusap pipi kurus Taehyung lembut.

"Iya," suaranya tercekat. "Aku pasti akan menjaga diri."

Senyum kotak Taehyung menyungging, merayakan jawaban Yoongi yang menyiratkan keberanian, meskipun ada ragu yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Sekarang, aku harus pulang. Besok Haeun sekolah. Jarak yang ditempuh oleh kami pun tidak sebentar."

Taehyung berdiri dan meraih tangan Yoongi yang halus dan masih dihiasi oleh lebam dan luka. Ia berusaha tidak acuh, menguatkan diri untuk tidak menggenggamnya lebih lama dan membuat kebimbangan semakin merasuk ke sanubarinya. Dan Yoongi bersusah payah untuk tidak memeluk pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

Ia sadar masa depan mereka berbeda.

Dan mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi, untuk entah berapa lama.

 ** _—_** ** _—_**

Yoongi kini kian membaik. Traumanya karena kekerasan yang dilakukan kekasihnya pun sudah tak lagi dirasakannya. Dalam sebulan, dirinya sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa dan lepas dari pengawasan dokter maupun psikiater. Jay pun ditangkap aparat kepolisian atas tuduhan kekerasan dan mendekam di hotel prodeo. Kini pemuda berkulit putih susu itu sudah bisa hidup tenang.

Tunggu, tenang?

Yoongi tak yakin.

Ia tak merasa tenang sejak perpisahannya dengan Taehyung. Bukan, bukan tidak tenang karena ada sesuatu yang janggal, namun debaran rindu yang asing selalu mampir tanpa izin dan ia tahu kemana rindu itu bermuara. Sudah sebulan, dan rindu itu tidak menemukan tempat pelampiasannya.

Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.

Nama itu selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Dimana pemuda itu sekarang, apakah ia baik-baik saja, bagaimana nasibnya sekarang, bagaimana kehidupannya bersama adiknya dan masih banyak tanda tanya di kepala Yoongi tentang sopir taksi yang masih belia itu.

Sayang seribu sayang, ia tidak punya akses apapun kepada Taehyung, membuatnya benar-benar hilang kontak dengan lelaki bertubuh kurus itu.

Yoongi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Hari masih siang, namun tubuhnya terasa sangat berat sekali. Hidup dirasanya tenang, terlampau tenang sampai semangatnya menguar entah kemana. Ditemuinya Kakak semata wayang yang sedang membaca buku dalam perpustakaan kecil di sudut rumah.

"Hyung."

Jaebum mengalihkan pandangan pada adiknya.

"Tumben kemari, pasti ada butuh," Jaebum kembali abai dan berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya.

Adiknya cemberut. "Aku mau minta antar ke New York."

Ucapan Yoongi sukses membuat Kakaknya memandang dengan tatapan aneh. Si mungil itu sengaja memasang tampang memelas, memohon agar yang lebih tua mau menuruti inginnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, tapi aku butuh alasan yang jelas untuk menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan selama empat jam."

"Ingin bertemu Taehyung."

Sejenak Jaebum memicingkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit itu. "Taehyung, sopir taksi yang waktu itu menolongmu, kan?"

Dengan antusias Yoongi menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum lucu. Jaebum hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Baiklah. Besok aku tidak akan mengerjakan animasi atau desain apapun. Satu hari khusus untukmu. Dan ingat, jam delapan kita sudah harus berangkat agar tidak kesorean."

Sontak Yoongi meloncat-loncat mendengar penuturan Jaebum dan memeluk tubuh Jaebum erat sampai Kakaknya sulit bernafas.

"Terima kasih, hyung!"

Ia lalu berlarian dengan ringan keluar perpustakaan, meninggalkan Kakaknya yang mendadak sakit kepala karena hormon adiknya yang berlebihan.

 ** _—_** ** _—_**

"Tidak ada…?"

Yoongi menggeleng kuat, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Apartemen Taehyung kosong melompong, dan pemilik apartemen sudah meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa Taehyung pergi karena tak lagi mampu membayar uang sewa. Setali tiga uang dengan Seokjin, yang pergi karena ia pindah pekerjaan ke kota lain. Pemilik apartemen tidak tahu menahu kemana rimbanya dua orang itu.

Tidak patah arang, Yoongi pergi ke perusahaan taksi dimana Taehyung bekerja. Kebetulan ia tak asing dengan perusahaan itu. Namun nihil, Taehyung pun ternyata sudah berhenti bekerja dan karena tidak ada kawan dekatnya, maka tidak ada yang bisa dimintai keterangan terkait keberadaannya.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Ia tidak datang jauh-jauh menempuh jarak Boston-New York untuk mendapatkan ketidakpastian.

"Yoongi, menyerah sajalah. Mungkin saja dia sudah menemukan hidup yang lebih baik," hibur Jaebum.

 _Hidup yang lebih baik? Ya, Jaebum hyung benar. Mungkin hidupnya sangat baik dibandingkan pemuda sial yang kini merasa ditinggal sendirian._

Mulut Yoongi bungkam seribu bahasa. Mungkin ia harus berhenti mencari, membalikkan diri dari Kota tempatnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhati murni, menyelamatkan hidupnya yang berharga dan membuatnya menghargai hidupnya yang telah terselamatkan, meninggalkan semuanya dalam genangan ketidakpastian.

Karena terkadang ketidakpastian adalah kepastian itu sendiri.

 ** _—_** ** _—_**

Dagu Yoongi ditumpukan kepada punggung tangannya. Ia sedang memerhatikan jalanan New York yang tidak banyak berubah melalui jendela mobil yang dibawanya sekarang, menyusuri Queens, salah satu bagian yang membentuk New York. Setahun berlalu setelah ia bertemu dengan Taehyung di New York. Merelakan Taehyung tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, namun ucapan Taehyung bahwa dirinya harus hidup dengan baik menjadi prinsip tersendiri baginya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Taehyung jika sewaktu-waktu pemuda itu tahu bahwa Yoongi hidup dengan serampangan tanpa mengindahkan petuahnya.

Yoongi datang ke kota ini untuk sebuah pertemuan. Ya, kini Yoongi sudah menjadi salah satu komposer musik untuk perusahaan animasi tempat Kakaknya bekerja. Bakatnya ini terendus oleh Jaebum dan ia diminta untuk mengisi kekosongan posisi yang baru saja ditingggalkan oleh kawannya ke Denmark. Ia datang untuk _brainstorming_ dengan seseorang di salah satu studio yang sudah ditentukan.

Sesampainya ia di studio, langsung saja ia masuk dan menemui orang tersebut. Amber Liu, si gadis tomboy keturunan Amerika-Taiwan yang menjadi tonggak utama studio menyambutnya dengan sumringah dalam ruangan pribadinya.

"Min Yoongi! Kemarilah, aku sudah membuat beberapa konsep musik untuk animasi terbaru milik perusahaanmu," Amber mencerocos dalam bahasa Korea—karena ia lama tinggal di Negeri Ginseng—sambil mengotak-atik komputernya.

"Aku percaya konsepmu pasti keren sampai-sampai aku akan bingung memilihnya," puji Yoongi yang memang mengagumi naluri musik Amber.

"Ya, ya, lambungkan aku sesukamu, Yoongi. Aku mencoba memasukkan vokal ke dalam beberapa musik, dan—" Amber memutar salah satu musik yang berhiaskan vokal berwarna berat itu. " _Sounds great. I don't have any intention to brag, but this is one of my masterpiece_. Kurasa vokal inilah yang membuatnya menjadi bagus."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk, setuju dengan pernyataan Amber. Gadis itu tersenyum puas.

"Penyanyinya, kau pasti tak menyangka, adalah orang Korea. Aku mendengarnya menyanyi di salah satu kafe tempatku bertemu dengan kawan dan langsung menawarinya untuk mengisi suara di musik yang sedang kubuat," ia memberi jeda. "Namanya Kim Taehyung. Suaranya bagus dan berkarakter."

Tubuh Yoongi mematung mendengar nama itu. Nama yang melekat pada sosok yang dicarinya tanpa pernah ditemukannya. Mendadak ia ingin menjadi cerewet dan menggali informasi apapun tentang pemuda itu.

"Di—dimana ia sekarang?" tanyanya mencoba tenang, namun gagal total.

"Cedric pernah mengantarnya ke Brooklyn, mungkin di sana dia tinggal. Dengar-dengar dia juga kerja serabutan di—hei, hei, Yoongi kau mau kemana?!"

Teriakan Amber diabaikan secara sadis oleh Yoongi. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia harus menemukan apa yang telah lama dinantinya; Kim Taehyung. Kaki mungilnya berlari menuju mobil dan menjalankannya dengan cepat melaju ke Brooklyn.

 ** _—_** ** _—_**

 _"_ _Makanya, jangan main kabur saja seperti orang bodoh."_

Mulut Amber terkadang bisa lebih berbisa dari ular. Ia menelepon Yoongi dengan panik karena si mungil mendadak lari dari hadapannya, seolah-olah ia melihat Amber seperti hantu. Yoongi hanya tertawa hambar di seberang telepon, mumet juga karena memutari Brooklyn yang notabene tidak bisa dibilang area kecil, tanpa petunjuk apapun.

 _"_ _Kembalilah kemari, apa kau lupa kalau aku bisa membawa dia ke studio?"_

Yoongi membuang nafasnya kasar. "Ya, ya. Aku memang tolol, umpatilah aku sesuka hati ketika aku sampai nanti."

 _"_ _Bukan hanya mengumpat, aku juga akan membuatmu babak belur. Cepat kemari, bogemku sudah tidak sabar untuk melayang kepadamu."_

"Oke, oke," bergidik juga Yoongi membayangkan Amber yang bertato dan kekar itu menghajarnya. Tanpa banyak cingcong, Yoongi cepat-cepat menyetir mobilnya untuk pulang ke studio. Biarlah dihajar juga, yang penting ia bisa melihat wajah Taehyung yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

Baru berjalan beberapa meter, netra kembar Yoongi menangkap seorang anak yang tak asing baginya. Mendadak Yoongi menghentikan laju mobil dan menepikannya ke bahu jalan. Segera ia turun dari mobil dan berlari ke trotoar.

"Haeun! Haeun!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Nampaknya anak itu baru pulang sekolah karena ia membawa ransel di punggungnya dan botol minuman di tangan kanannya. Yoongi menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah.

"Yoongi Oppa!" gadis kecil itu mendekap kedua kaki Yoongi erat, botol minumannya membentur kaki Yoongi. "Kau kemana saja, Oppa? Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Haeun. Dan aku juga merindukanmu," Yoongi melepaskan dekapan Haeun dan berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang bocah. Tangannya mengusap kepala Haeun sayang. "Mana Taehyung?"

"Taehyung Oppa sedang di apartemen, ayo Yoongi Oppa ikut ke apartemen!"

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Yoongi mengiyakan dan dengan girang Haeun menggamit jari-jari Yoongi, membimbingnya ke apartemen tempatnya dan Kakaknya tinggal. Debaran sangat kentara dalam dada Yoongi, tapak demi tapak menambah kencang debarannya. Ocehan Haeun seperti angin lalu di otaknya, masuk kanan keluar kiri, fokusnya hanya kepada Taehyung, Taehyung dan Taehyung.

Mereka telah tiba di apartemen berlantai dua, apartemen ini jauh lebih layak dibandingkan apartemen yang kemarin. Yoongi boleh berlega hati karena nyatanya Taehyung dan Haeun hidup lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Haeun terus membawanya hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Taehyung di lantai satu.

"Ayo masuk Yoongi Oppa, jangan melamun."

Dengan gugup Yoongi membuka pintu, dan membiarkan Haeun masuk tergesa ke dalam lebih dulu. Matanya menelisik satu persatu isi apartemen Taehyung. Dan ini jauh, jauh lebih baik daripada kondisi sebelumnya.

"Ah, adikku sudah pulang. Bagaimana tes menyanyimu tadi?"

Suara itu, _husky voice_ yang sangat ingin Yoongi dengar belakangan ini. Pemuda bermarga Min itu terpaku di tempat, tak kuasa menggerakkan tubuh seinci pun.

"Aku dapat pujian dari Miss Jessie, Oppa. _And guess what, we got a special guest today."_

" _Special guest_? Apa maksud—"

Taehyung menjeda ucapannya saat obsidiannya menangkap sesosok mungil yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihatnya. Min Yoongi, nama yang selalu bergema di setiap lintas pikirnya, bayang yang selalu melekat dalam langkahnya, semakin ditampik semakin merasuk dalam batinnya.

"Yoongi," Taehyung berjalan perlahan menuju pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau… kemari?"

Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya, menahan airmatanya agar tak jatuh. "Ya, aku di sini. Aku—aku mencarimu ke lingkungan tempatmu tinggal, tapi kau, kau tidak ada di sana. Aku bahkan menanyai perusahaan taksi tempatmu bekerja, dan nihil. Aku takut kalau aku takkan menemukanmu lagi, aku—"

Racauan kacau Yoongi terhenti karena Taehyung mendadak menubrukkan dirinya kepada pemuda mungil itu, menyalurkan rindu yang sudah ditahannya sejak lama. Yoongi membalas pelukan itu dengan rapuh, jarinya gemetar, namun mengerat dengan sendirinya melewati bahu kurus Taehyung. Keduanya seolah enggan berpisah lagi, oleh waktu atau musim apapun.

"Aku sudah berjanji," Taehyung bergumam di ceruk leher Yoongi. "Aku berjanji untuk tidak melepaskanmu jika Tuhan mempertemukanku kembali denganmu."

"Tak perlu berjanji, _you will always have my back_ ," tukas Yoongi haru sambil mengelus belakang kepala Taehyung.

Keduanya terus menikmati dekapan hangat sampai deheman seseorang mengganggu momen tersebut. Dengan wajah memerah keduanya cepat memisahkan diri.

" _I'd love to see how people hug each other_ , tapi sepertinya aku harus keluar sebentar," Haeun mengerling kepada Taehyung dan Yoongi, membuat kedua pemuda kasmaran itu salah tingkah.

"Haeun, kau keluar bersamaku saja. Aku mau kembali ke studio, atau Amber akan marah besar kepadaku," ucap Yoongi.

Pemuda bermarga Kim menatap Yoongi penasaran. "Amber? Amber Liu, maksudmu?"

"Yap. Dia yang memberitahuku bahwa kau mengisi vokal di sana. Apa kau mau ikut?"

" _With pleasure_ ," jawab Taehyung ringan. " _Come on_ , aku tak mau Amber marah dan menjadikanku makan malamnya."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Amber itu kanibal," Haeun menggertakkan giginya ngeri.

" _FYI_ , dia lebih suka daging anak-anak, lebih empuk," Taehyung menggamit tangan mungil Haeun. Yoongi terkekeh mendengar percakapan kakak beradik itu.

"Kita naik mobilku saja, ya," ujar Yoongi ketika keluar dari apartemen.

"Boleh. Aku yang menyetir. Meskipun aku sudah pensiun menjadi sopir taksi, setidaknya aku masih bisa membedakan mana pedal gas dan mana pedal rem."

"Terserah. Tapi jangan terlalu kencang, aku sedang tidak kabur," canda Yoongi.

Taehyung melirik Yoongi dengan tatapan menggoda, "Kalau begitu kabur bersamaku saja."

"Tidak, Yoongi Oppa tidak boleh kabur," Haeun menyahut ketus sambil memegangi celana Yoongi.

Taehyung melenguh. "Iya, iya, dasar adik posesif."

"Tapi kalau sama Taehyung Oppa, boleh kan?" Yoongi bertanya pada si kecil.

"Yeah, asal kalian mengajakku juga," putus Haeun mutlak.

Keduanya terbahak melihat anak polos namun pandai itu. Yoongi meraih jari-jari Haeun di tangan kanannya, kini Haeun diapit dan digandeng oleh pemuda-pemuda favoritnya, membuatnya tersenyum-senyum senang.

"Kita akan begini terus, kan?"

Pertanyaan dari bibir Haeun mengundang Yoongi dan Taehyung untuk saling menatap. Mereka saling melempar sungging senyum dan berujar kompak seakan sudah diskenariokan,

"Pasti."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ceritanya gaje ya? Hehehe. Aku lagi** ** _insecure_** **tentang hobi tulis menulisku, aku ngerasa tulisanku gak punya ciri khas dan terlalu pasaran huhuhu, makanya cerita ini pun mandek dan plotnya gak jelas. Aku lagi sedih plus capek, gak tau kenapa,** ** _gloomy_** **banget akhir-akhir ini :(**

 **Btw, Selamat Lebaran untuk saudaraku umat Muslim di manapun kalian berada, semoga puasa kalian sebulan ini menjadi berkah ya!**

 ** _Much love_** **,**

 **swaggysuga**


End file.
